


Unforgiven

by Hystoria



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dead Money spoilers, Lonesome Road spoilers, Main Game Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that will be unforgiven. And there are some that will be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

His words echo on her thoughts. There is a long road behind her and a long road ahead. Both paths are her only story. She dreams of her tribe, how they spoke in different languages. But there was neither religion nor purpose. Her mother spoke Latin, her father Chinese, her aunt Spanish. María wakes up on a smelly bed with an empty whisky bottle under her left arm. Lily is snoring in a corner. She mumbles things about Leo. Lily has taken her medicine and it seems to work, but he’s still on her dreams.

It’s a quiet night, with a pale moon, and the air stinks of humidity and rotten meat. She takes the bottle at toss it in a corner. A cigar will do, then. María sits up and opens the window and let the smoke joins the Mojave. She thinks of him, his voice and his arms. Oh, she loves his arms. How many times did she wish them to hold her like in one of those covers from old world romance novels? But Ulysses seemed stoic at her flirts. It’s a shame, in her opinion. It didn’t work with Joshua either. Maybe she should just give up.

But something is calling her to the Divide. A memory is scratching the back of her mind. Benny’s bullet took a lot of things from her. The Divide was one of them. She wonders if it took her tribe’s memories too. Maybe she should ask him. Ulysses knows a lot about her. Perhaps he traveled to her home.

She throws her cigar to the ground and step on it. Lily wakes up, suddenly, asks what’s happening.

“I have to go.” María says. “Go back to Jacobstown.”

“Are you all right, pumpkin?” Lily asks. “Grandma doesn’t want to leave you alone.”

“I know, but I must go to somewhere and you can’t come with me.”

“I will wait you at Jacobstown. Take care, dearie.”

And Lily leaves. It always surprise María how quickly Lily just goes without mind it’s too late or something. When she does it to Boone or Veronica, booth takes their time. He usually sleeps until morning and Veronica tends to set camp for a few days. María misses Veronica. She must tell her what she discovers about Elijah, but it’s difficult. How can she tell Veronica about the collars and Sierra Madre? She will, for sure, but not now. No when the memory is still fresh. And she’ll find a pretty dress for Veronica first, maybe a hat too.

She misses Christine too. She misses her so much its hurts.

 

* * *

 

“You came here again.” He says with deep voice. María sit down at his side. The Divide is at their feet. Marked Men walk through the ruins.

“I thought I could pay you a visit.” She answers. After a moment of silence, he speaks again:

“Some time ago I told you we’ll have an ending to things here. But it is not the case. You walked away and leave me here.”

“Do you prefer to come with me?” She looks into his eyes. There aren’t sunglasses between them. “The Mojave is lovely in this weather. The nuclear summer, you know.”

Ulysses doesn’t hold her staring too much.

“I crave my path here too. I am not going to leave.”

They don’t talk for a while. The silence of the Divide isn’t natural. Like it’s holding breath. Waiting, maybe it’s longing for something, for the Tunnelers to make their way to the Mojave or the Deathclaws to eat them all. María doesn’t know. She’s asking herself why she has come.

“Will you stay with me?” Ulysses says, surprising her.

“Do you want me to stay?” She inquires back.

“I don’t know. Something inside me is still calling you. But our story is closed.”

“None story is closed until its characters are all dead.”

“That is a dangerous thought.”

“To hell with that.” She blurts. “Joshua Graham walked again after being exiled and burned and found a new meaning for his life. Why wouldn’t you do the same?”

“Because we are not the same.” He calmly states. “He walked that path before. He just returned home.”

“I should back home too.”

It’s obvious that her words have caught him by surprise. Ulysses turns his head and this time his eyes don’t avoid hers.

“What home?” He’s trying to keep calm. But his knuckles are pale and his hands fists.

“My home, my tribe.” She explains and tries to remember them. “I’ve got too far. Maybe they don’t remember me anymore but… I don’t know. I miss the languages. Everyone talked different. Sometimes I didn’t even know what language I was talking, what was its name. I miss that.”

“You can’t go back.” He says vehemently. His hand reach to hers and María let him hold it. “There is not escape for what…”

“Oh, screw you!” She shouts. Their hands separate. She lifts and her eyes try to burnt holes in his face. “You are not going to tell me what I have to do or not. What my path is or not. I don’t know why I am even here. I just wanted to ask you if you meet them, my tribe. Or maybe I wanted to fuck you or something. I don’t know and I don’t care anymore.”

She walks away filled with rage. She’s going back to the Mojave and will never come back again. The Divide is officially her past.

 

* * *

 

María doesn’t return to home. She has to put an end to the war between the NCR and the Legion. She hates them booth. The families on the Strip support her, so she’s planning to just take the goddamn Hoover Dam and give it to them. Make New Vegas independent. Not under House, not under the NCR, not under the Legion. She’s going to free the Mojave. And then maybe she’ll return home. Cassidy thinks she’s crazy. She told it one night, while lying breathless and covered in sweat. María was day-dreaming about the curve of Cassidy’ stomach when she spoke:

“The NCR isn’t so bad.” She began. “They at least don’t sell people.”

“And?” María asked, closing her eyes and kissing Cassidy’s shoulder. She laughed.

“And you should side with them. They mean security.” Cassidy says.

“My shiny and new Securitrons are security too. Look, both words are similar even.” María moves her eyebrows in a roguish way that make them laugh.

“You’re crazy. The tribes will be eating each other in a few months.” Cassidy points.

“Well, one of them certainly will try, literally even.”

And Cassidy laughed again and María loves that sound. The night is hot and all she wants is to drown on Cassidy’s arms.

 

* * *

 

The Boomers have always welcomed her with smiles and crazy plans, so she’s with them when a message came. Veronica is talking with Loyal despite the suspicious stares that young Boomers throw at her. ED-E is flying to María, beeping happily. She doesn’t know if it receives the memories from its counterpart of the Divide, but the robot is still at her side.

“What’s up, buddy?” she greets. ED-E beeps again, telling her how happy is to see her. But after that, a deep voice emerges.

“I have to take over your robot again.” Ulysses says. “Forgive me, it will not happen again, even if you don’t answer.” His speech stops. María doesn’t reply. “Very well, I will not bother you after this. Are we alone at least?”

Some Boomers are looking at them, but they are far from indiscreet ears.

“Yes.” She assures.

“Good. Listen, I know you are angry. I’m been thinking about our last encounter. I gave up. I really thought the Divide was my last stop on the path of the living. I’m still certain about it. Your path is not mine. You will keep walking until your feet are bleeding and your bones couldn’t hold you any longer. I know this. And you do too. My path… It’s uncertain. Maybe one day I will go after you again, seeking for something I can’t explain yet.” He stops and she waits. “Your home doesn’t exist anymore. The Bull walked over it and the ones who survived are used as translators. I’m… sorry. I will not accompany you yet. Caesar will reclaim me some day. And if it’s not him, then the Legate will. I’m sure you are not going to support them, nor the Bear, and House is dead. So there is only a way for you. I can’t help you, but I will wait you at the Divide. Maybe one day, this land will be our ending at last, but not promptly.”

His voice fades and ED-E beeps confused.

“Go back home, little bud.” She says kindly. ED-E emits a sad beep and leaves. María looks at the far mountains and thinks about Ulysses, the Divide. And she thinks of home. There is something empty inside of her. They aren’t waiting for her and the worst part is to know that she won’t remember what they meant to her. The longing for her roots is useless. But she still has her own path ahead, and it will lead her to burn the Legion.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so feel free to tell me if there is any grammatical error!
> 
> Also, feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](http://forveleth.tumblr.com/post/145329571003/i-want-to-improve-my-english-writing-so-i-accept) too!


End file.
